


Dead!

by kinetik (dontsaygeeklikeitsabadthing)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s03e18 Riddled, Frontotemporal Dementia, Inspired by Music, POV First Person, Random Song Challenge, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, basically scotts thoughts in the hospital scene, dead! by mcr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontsaygeeklikeitsabadthing/pseuds/kinetik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what they're looking for, right?”<br/> He’s sitting on the bed, dressed in a hospital gown and you’re in complete denial of what is happening. You know what they’re looking for, of course you do, after all you were there, and you were holding him when you were both 9. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Scott's thoughts in the hospital / MRI scene in episode 3 18. Just a quick drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead!

_And if your heart stops beating_   
_I'll be here wondering_   
_Did you get what you deserve?_   
_The ending of your life_   
_And if you get to heaven_   
_I'll be here waiting, babe_   
_Did you get what you deserve?_   
_The end, and if your life won't wait_   
_Then your heart can't take this_

 

“You know what they're looking for, right?”

He’s sitting on the bed, dressed in a hospital gown and you’re in complete denial of what is happening. You know what they’re looking for, of course you do, after all you were there, and you were holding him when you were both 9. When it happened. And you know what they’re looking for, you can see it. You’re just looking at anything else.  

“It's called frontotemporal dementia.”

You know that. You want to be anywhere else but here. But he’s your best friend, your brother and you have to be here, for him. Because if they’re right then he won’t be here much longer-

You look at him to distract yourself from those thoughts but all you see is the effects. The effects of the disease and its turning him into someone you nearly don’t recognize. He’s always been pale, but never almost transparent, and he gets less sleep than maybe he should, but his eyes are now ringed in black and look overly large in a slightly shrunken face. He’s always been skinny, but never so much as now. And you have to look away again.

“Areas of your brain start to shrink.”

This can’t happen to Stiles, this was never meant to happen to him. This isn’t what he deserved! He’s too young! He’s never even been in love and in only a few years, his heart will stop beating and you’ll be left behind, where you can’t follow him. Because as much as you would like to, you can’t because there’s the pack and Kira and you can’t leave them behind either.  

“It's what my mother had.”

That’s not fair. He never got over the death of his mother, now he’ll be leaving the same way? You think back to every time Stiles had made a plan for the future, a plan that they’ll probably never be able to complete.

“It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers.”

And it happened to hit him. The pale, lanky boy that no one paid much attention to. You briefly think to High School. God, would any of them even miss him? Then again, it’s not like many people even liked Stiles anyway, he was just your best friend, they tolerated him. But in the end, you’re his best friend and his only one.  

“And there's no cure.”

You want to argue that yes, there is a cure! You can bite him and all the problems would be solved! Except you know that it’s wrong because he looks so weak, he is so weak now, that the only thing the bite would do is kill him faster.

So you stand there, tongue-tied and oh-so-squeamish because you can’t face looking at him, and you can’t face the face you’re going to have to say goodbye.

You feel like laughing.

This feels like a joke.

This has to be a joke.                       

 

So why aren’t you laughing?

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda angsty.   
> Oops.   
> Then again, i was listening to the Black Parade, so it makes sense.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
